


Unpredictable?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy knows Gwaine better





	Unpredictable?

“Oh, he’s Gwaine. You never know what he’ll be doing next, isn’t that right, Percy?”

When Arthur looked over to him with a knowing smirk on his face, Percy smiled. They all thought that his boyfriend was the most unpredictable person in the world. And to some extent it was probably true. Gwaine was hardly ever on time and could change his mind in mid-thought. 

If they knew him as well as he did, they wouldn’t say this, though. They should know that Gwaine always came back to him, that he was the first at the table when he made pancakes with little apple pieces in them. He was the first to wander to the beer stand at the footie game and was the last to leave a concert if he enjoyed himself. Gwaine always stayed in his seat until the credits of a movie were done. 

Percy knew that Gwaine would snuggle up very close when a thunderstorm was going on at night and laugh it off in the morning. He also knew the exact spots that he had to touch to make Gwaine hot and bothered and that soft patch of skin behind Gwaine’s ear that made him squirm if kissed gently. The way Gwaine cried out when he took him hard and the way he almost purred like a kitten when he made love to him. 

He was rather grateful that they didn’t know that about twenty minutes after coming really hard, Gwaine would get up and was so hungry that he raided the fridge. 

And they didn’t know that he had just proposed to him the night before and that Gwaine hadn’t hesitated at all before he said yes.


End file.
